peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Soap Opera
Soap Opera is the third episode of the fifth season of Peep and the Big Wide World along with the episode Diva Duck that comes right after it. Condensed summary Expanded summary Quack is singing in his ponds as usual, now in spirit of spring. Chirp meanwhile is listening to the robin's song. She asks Quack if he ever heard something that beautiful, which Quack misinterprets for her complimenting his song. When she tells him she meant the robin's song Quack insults it, saying it is not a song as only ducks can sing. This causes a sung argument between the two, Chirp trying to proof robins can sing, by singing herself, and Quack simply denying this. Peep comes along with a bar of soap he found and asks why they are singing. Both trying to convince Peep of their argument, they sing to him. Concluding they both can sing well, sorta, he likes to focus on the object he brought with him. Unknown to him what it is, he does know it smells nice. 'Like rain'. Chirp smells it and says it smells like flowers. Quack interrupts her, saying she is wrong yet again and claims/sings it smells like duck. Or like food for a duck, on to which he bites it and sings "yuck!" Chirp, prompted by Quack, begins to sing back at him again. Peep is shown to experience this as loud and makes peace by concluding the soap smells like a duck in the rain holding flowers. Asking what to do with the soap, Quack kicks it into his pond singing it should be with him. Chirps sings in return that he is greedy onto which Peep requests her to stop as it's hurting his ears. Chirp explains that she can't because if she did, then it would cause Quack to see it as proof only ducks can sing which is not true, for the fact he can't stop singing either. Quack tries to stand on the floating soap but slips, creating bubbles on the soap's surface. He has seen those before but back then Peep and Chirp didn't believe his claims. As he wants to show them, the bubbles pop before he reaches the side of the pond. Although absent of bubbles, Peep notices the surface is slippery now. - Cue montage of them playing various games with the soap, while the narrator sings.- Laying about after playing, Quack notices he is all sticky and gooey and goes into the pond to wash off. This causes bubbles to appear on his coat. Chirp excitedly asks how he got those rainbow roundy thingies to which he teases she could get them too if she wasn't such a scaredy bird. (He refers to her fear of water) While she briefly considers going into the water, Peep just noticed the bubbles can pop. The popping feeling tickles Quack. Dark clouds are approaching and Peep suggest playing again tomorrow. Chirp teasingly pops Quack's last bubble and takes her leave, only to return to ask Quack if he's ever going to admit robins can sing. He sings he's never going to do so and she loudly sings 'Goodbye'. Asking Peep when she's ever going to learn it's a duck thing to sing and Peep says she'll probably forget about it tomorrow, he goes to sleep on top of the soap bar as it begins pouring. The next morning, Chirp greets Quack with singing, much to his displeasure, as they notice the bar of soap is gone. A much tinier version of it is on Quack's back and Chirp makes the comment that Quack sang it to death. Peep mentions there's one good thing about this and starts to sing, "That you finally...stopped...singiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng!". Quack and Chirp both plead him to stop. 'And that is what's called: A taste of your own medicine' the narrator finished the story. Character appearances *Quack *Chirp *Peep Trivia *Quack and Chirp makes a reference to the song "Anything You Can Do" from the musical "Annie Get Your Gun." *Peep tells Chirp to stop singing because its hurting his ears; however, Peep does not have any ears. *Chirp and Quack sing so much and make a bet on robins and ducks being the best at singing, and they're the only ones, but then Peep blends in and sings at the end, and they never said anything about chickens singing too, which is because he was not singing with them. Category:Episodes